cizagnafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ayuda:Extensión
Una extensión es una porción de códigos que modifica el programa (software) original que mejora las funciones actuales o añade nuevas funciones que facilitan el uso del mismo programa. Extensions are features and add-ons developed for MediaWiki, the software platform that Wikia runs on. They are designed by third-party developers (that is to say, not Wikia or MediaWiki staff) for the purpose of either expanding the function of a wiki or overriding a built-in MediaWiki feature for customization purposes. See Category:Extensions for help pages on Wikia Help. Note this article may not be completely up to date. Pre-instaladas Ver también Category:Extensiones activadas por defecto. Usuarios y administradores ; Contribuciones borradas del usuario (ingles) : Permite a los administradores el visualizar las ediciones borradas del usuario. ; : Añade una pagina de usuario global de CSS y JavaScript, traida de Community Central. ; : Despliega la cantidad de ediciones del usuario. Wiki herramientas ; CategoryTree : Herramienta basada en AJAX que despliega la estructura de las categorías en forma de árbol. ; CharInsert : Crea una caja de JavaScript para permitir la inserción de caracteres no-estándar. ; : Wiki paginas usadas para crear foros basados en DPL. ; EasyTimeline : Linea de tiempo. ; GoogleDocs4MW : Agrega la etiqueta para desplegar las hojas de calculo en los Documentos de Google. ; ImageMap : Agrega la etiqueta para permitir del lado del cliente el hacer clicks en mapas de imagen. ; : Permite la inclusion de forma de HTML predefinidas. ; Cite : Agrega la etiqueta and para citación. ; LinkSearch : Busqueda de enlaces URL ; MostPopularArticles : Lista de las paginas mas populares. ; MostPopularCategories :Get list of most popular categories ; :Allows users to upload up to five files at once ; :Enhance parser with logical functions ; :Adds tag for poem formatting ; :Set up single-choice polls. ; RandomImage :Provides a random media picker using ; RandomSelection :Displays a random option from the given set ; RSS feed extension :Displays an RSS feed on a wiki page ; and :Methods for having "tabbed" content ; Timeline : Editors can create timelines of events using this tool's syntax. ; :Embeds videos from YouTube, Metacafe and many other sites, and adds Video pages ; WikiHiero :Syntax to display hieroglyph ; :Embeds YouTube and Google Video movies Spam and blocking ; :Simple spambot blocking mechanism ; ConfirmEdit :Simple captcha implementation ; Regular Expression Name Block :Alternate user block (by given name, using regular expressions, controlled globally) ; Regular Expression Spam Block :Filters out unwanted phrases in edited pages, based on regular expression ; SpamBlacklist :Regex based anti url spam tool Other tools ; :Dynamic box which allow users to login and remind password ;SyntaxHighlight :Code syntax highlighter - supports many languages ; :Adding meta-description tag containing snippet of the Article ; :Allow users to upload new files directly from edit page ; SharedMessages :Allows drawing "shared" template messages from the shared DB ; :Provides the Help namespace pages from this wiki into all wikis (controlled globally) ; :Provides an interface for sending messages seen on all wikis On request This is a non-comprehensive list of MediaWiki extensions that are available at Wikia. See also Category:Extensions enabled on request. ;AbuseFilter :Tool for automatically catching non-constructive edits. ;Calendar :Allows for embedding of a calendar into wiki pages. ; :Universal reporting tool for wikis, which adds the tag ; :Easily create maps with wiki-fied markers Semantic Extensions Wikia does offer a family of extensions called "Semantic" extensions. The Semantic MediaWiki suite allows for annotated data from one wiki page to be pulled and queried on other wiki pages. For more about what Semantic is, please visit this page. In order for any extension in the package to work, the parent Semantic MediaWiki extension must also be enabled. Due to software upgrades, Wikia is not able to offer Semantic installation at this time. You may still request SMW for your wiki at Special:Contact, where you will be added to a waiting list and re-contacted when the extension is again available for installation. ; Semantic MediaWiki :The parent piece of the software that does the base tasks of allowing data annotations to be set and queried. ; Semantic Drilldown :Allows for dynamic navigation through complex data. ; Semantic Forms :Creates a form-based editing software for pages. ; Semantic Result Formats :Adds a number of query tools to the base SMW package. Restricted ; :Grants users with the appropriate permission the ability to check user's IP addresses and other information ::(This is generally a tool. A few wikis have a few users with this access, but it is not requestable.) ; :Allows a site administrator to temporarily block various (this is enabled as deemed needed) ; Lookup User :Displays user contributions on multiple wikis ; Multiple Lookup :Provides user lookup on multiple wikis External Links *MediaWiki Extensions List at MediaWiki.org, the homepage of MediaWiki software